Gianna's Return
by WishfulGeeking
Summary: Gianna got lost in a terrible storm. Her mom, dad, everyone gone. She wakes up in the past and discovers Fairy Tail. Will she find her family again? And will she be stuck there forever? I don't own anything and rated t BC whatever.
1. Chapter 1

"Dad!...DAD!...DADDY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" The choked sobs of Gianna filled the air as she shrunk to her knees, the rain pouring relentlessly down on her.

It had been a low key day at the guild, well for Fairy Tail that is. Lisanna was sick so Mira and Elfman had to stay home with her, leaving Kinana in charge of the bar. Gray and Juvia had gone out on a mission so Natsu had to put up with fighting Gajeel for that day. And Laxus was gone so the only disturbances were Natsu and Gajeel's fighting but that wasn't nothing Erza couldn't handle.

"Bring it Pyro!" Gajeel shouted, positioning himself in a fighting stance.

"You're on Metal Face!"

The two brawled as usual. Punches here, kicks there, fire facing off against metal, everything pretty much well.. normal.

Unbeknownst to them, things were about to get a bit hectic.

A panicked girl, probably about 14 years of age rushed inside the guild looking around like she was missing someone.

She had messy blue hair, and sharp red eyes. She also had Gajeel's piercings and was very, very short.

She suddenly stopped and looked at the surrounding people, all staring at her completely flabbergasted.

She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw some very familiar blue locks and bolted towards it.

"Mom!" She cried out, and attacked the petite woman.

"Uh..may I ask who you are?" Levy asked, a little frightened by the girl who clung onto her.

"Why do you look like your sixteen?!" She exclaimed, jumping back at the sight.

"Wait! You must be like Gajeel's sister or something! Except with blue hair! I mean you're practically like the spitting image of him..well, you have a different voice, and more feminine features. Ooh! Scowl for me!"

"Uh, okay.." The girl obeyed, giving her the best scowl she could muster.

"Exactly like him!"

"Wait. D-did you say I'm his sister?" Her face paled and gave off a greenish hue.

"Well yeah! What else would you be?"

"Uh, well I'm pretty sure I'm his daughter."

"WHAT?! GAJEEL DID IT WITH SOMEONE?!"

"Yeah! You Mom!"

"U-u-u-uh.." Levy stammered and her face rivaled Erzas hair.

And y-you're from the future?" Levy asked, shocked but very curious. Her face and voice still not adjusted to the situation.

"Look. All I know is I lost you and Dad in the middle of a terrible storm, I eventually woke up alone out in the middle of a creek and looking like this. (She pointed to her ripped clothes and scraped up body.) Then I found the guild and wound up talking to you." She exhaled, smoothing back her bangs like she did when she was nervous or flustered.

"Your from this guild?" Levy asked.

"Well yeah, I was technically born into it." She said, turning around and showing her the black and white guild mark on her back.

"And you have magic?"

"Iron Dragon Slayer Magic and Requip Magic...and the names Gianna, but I usually go as Gia."

"So me and Gajeel..y-you know.."

"Mmhmm.."

Levy almost fainted at the thought. She knew she liked him but him liking her? Going that far too? No way.

"Well Gianna, I see I must have trained you well since you use Requip Magic." Erza said, approaching Gia.

"You did train me well, Aunt Erza." She greeted her, smirking.

"Where's my dad?" Gia asked, looking around already.

"He's currently in-punishment right now. Along with Natsu. Assuming your like Gajeel I think you know what its like to get caught fighting."

"Y-yeah..I don't need more nightmares..."

"Gianna, would you mind telling us more information about the future so we can try to safely get you back?"

"Yeah, of course. Anything."

"Soooo, you got a boyfriend?" Cana asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

Gia was currently seated at one is the benches, being interrogated by the other (mainly female) guild mates.

"Well.." Gia blushed at the thought of her boyfriend. "His names Nash. And we've been dating for about ever. *giggles* When I was four I declared him as my mate. See, we even have promise rings."

Gia showed the other girls the ring on her ring finger that said, 'Mates for Life.'

"It cost him 50,000 jewel but he got it for me on my tenth birthday." She sighed. "I really miss him. He's probably worried sick about me, being a bit over protective."

Gia thought back on her sweet memories with her and Nash. Ice cream dates, tickle fights, he truly was the best boyfriend. Plus he was pretty easy on the eyes.

"Who's kid is he?" Lucy asked.

"Actually he's yours! And Natsus."

"YOU! AND NATSU! THE DENSE IDIOT LIKED LUCY!" The others screamed all in sync while Lucy froze in astonishment.

"So..Natsu."

"Uh huh."

"...and Me."

"Yes."

"Okay! I'm gonna go lie down now.."

Lucy wasn't mentally stable at that moment.

"What's the others magic?" Laki asked.

"Well, Nash and Luna have Celestial Fire Magic. Storm and Rin have Water Magic. Ur has Ice Make Magic. Rosemary has Heavenly Body Magic. And I could go on but obviously we have more questions to be answered."

"Your my daughter?" Gajeel asked, looming over the petite girl.

"Well yeah, isn't it obvious."

"Alright Miss SmartMouth..here's something only MY daughter would know." Gajeel cleared his throat. "What's the name of my first song?"

"Shoobee DooBops and Slides. You always play music for me..I happen to 'understand good taste', as put in your words."

"Whaaa~" He was dumbfounded.

"Gihi.." She chuckled.

"YOU EVEN HAVE MY LAUGH!"

"Yep. Some people say I'm a lot like you—dad."

"So, the shrimp. And I."

"Yep. You even call me baby shrimp when its just me and you around."

"Awwwwww..." The other girls swooned and Gajeel gave them a menacing glare.

"Well, if you're really my daughter then do you eat iron?"

"Number one- I could be a solid script mage. And Number two- Yes I do, I use Iron Dragon Slayer Magic and Requip Magic."

"So, I hook up with the shrimp."

"Yes, we've been through this."

And for once in his life Gajeel went silent, and sat down on a nearby bench.

Okay! That's a wrap for Chapter One! I hope you all enjoy and a new update should be soon. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

"Your my daughter?"

"Yes! For the fifteenth time YES! You keep asking it over and over again! I-its like your ashamed of me or something! You know what—I'm going home.. To parents who actually love me!" Gianna stormed out of the guild and walked down the sidewalks. She could only really feel safe in three places. And this was one of them.

There was a small cherry tree in the middle of this big forest right behind her house. It was the place where she first played on, where her dad told her her first story, where Nash kissed her. It was full of happy memories. And that's what she needed right now, only happy memories. Her own parents don't even love her.

Tears streamed down her face for the second time in the course of twelve hours.

*flashback*

"Gianna! Gianna!" Nash called out, he'd just got in a fight with his girlfriend and didn't feel comfortable waiting to get out of it tomorrow.

Of course she didn't answer, she put up a fight when she was mad.

"C'mon Gigi! Please answer me!" He now pleaded, wandering around the woods.

He heard sobbing from a corner of the wooded area and dashed toward it, only to find Gianna up in a cherry tree.

"Gigi..you know I didn't mean it.."

"Well it sure as hell seemed like it!" She snapped, turning her back to the blond and sniffling a little more.

"Gianna..please. You know I didn't mean it, you know it."

"Well when you say, "Sure Ur's a real pretty girl" I don't think so!" She yelled. "You don't even say your own girlfriend's pretty!"

"Oh, you know that's a dang straight lie."

"Well you say it like it's no big deal! I try to look my best everyday for you Nash! I want you to look at me and say, "that's my girlfriend!" And I don't think you do."

"Gianna, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. You and my sister. So don't you think for a second that I don't think your the most magnificent, beautiful, bravest, smartest, girl in the world. C-cause, I love you Gianna Redfox. I really, really do." Nash told her. "Besides, I wouldn't care if you wore a potato sack on your head. I love you because of you. Your personality."

"I love you too Nash.."

He held Gia's chin up and kissed her like there wasn't a tomorrow.

Their noses touched and breaths mixed, giggling at their actions.

"I'm sorry I felt like you loved Ur." Gianna apologized and looked down ashamed.

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way."

"You'll always be my mate Nash." Gianna said, lacing her fingers with his.

"You'll always be my mate Gianna."

And they kissed once again under the moonlight.

*flashback over*

More tears streamed down her face and she ran towards the tree at a faster pace, wanting all of this to be over.

"I need you Nash!" She cried out, choking on her sobs.

A light blue ball suddenly appeared in front of her and she gingerly reached out for it. Maybe it could get her back home?

A face manifested on the screen and she cried out in joy, the world finally listened to her tears.

"Gianna? Is that you?!" Nash asked, joy and hope filling his expression.

"Yes! Yes! It's me!"

"Thank god you're alive! Are you hurt?"

"No Nash, I'm not hurt." Gianna reassured him. "Are you? Because I swear to god if—"

"Gianna! I'm alright! Everyone's alright.."

"Thank goodness."

"Sorry I have to go so soon but here's your dad, he's about to kill me if I don't give the lacrima to him." Nash said. "I love you."

"Love you too."

"Gia! Your alright! I haven't scared you? Natsu hasn't touched you?" Gajeel went on being an over protective dad.

"Gihi, no dad. I'm alright. But past you and mom don't even care about me."

"They're just shocked.. That's all. It's okay sweetheart." Levy popped up

beside Gajeel.

"Pssh, whatever." She scoffed. "So, have you figured how your going to get me out of here?"

"Yeah, but we need to talk to past us." Gajeel said.

"I hear them searching for me from about a mile away. I'll go find em' but don't expect me to come on while I'm there.."

Gia started to walk over towards them, talking with her fellow friends and guildmates. Even Laxus got a little worried.

Luna ,Ur, and Rosmarie saying they missed her. Nash and Gajeel acting all worriesom. Even Storm and Rin we're missing her. And boy did she miss them.

"Gia!" Levy called out, running towards her.

"I think I know who that is.." Lucy said from the lacrima.

"You don't think.." Levy mumbled.

"Oh yeah, it's you alright Shrimp." Gajeel smirked and waited.

"Mo—Levy!" Gianna called out to her, holding the blue lacrima in her hands.

"Gianna! Where have you been?"

"Um, just say hi."

"What? Oh my god—"

"Hi past me!" Future Levy told Past Levy.

"AND I DIDNT GET TALLER?!" Past Levy whined.

"I know, crying shame.."

"So listen Past Shrimp. In order to get Gianna home you need to do 3 things." Future Gajeel said. "One, use that smart brain of yours and build this thing we will display on the blueprint. Two, go to the site of the broken down Tower of Heaven. You'll have to break in but you'll need as much ethernano as you can get. Three, get Mystogan. He can give her a time traveling arc that will send her back."


End file.
